United States Government
The was a human organization in the Earth dimension, not restricted on acting on the United States of America but belonging to this specific nation. While the general public wasn't aware of the supernatural, the government was notable for its secret projects and agents dedicated to deal with magic and demons. After the reveal of existence of the supernatural, the secrecy in certain projects seemed to endure. Notable Agents Listed below are politicians, military members, and law enforcement officers in the United States by year of appearance. 1943 *Government agent Mr. Fury *Government agent Commander Petrie *Navy captain Franklin *Navy agent Sam Lawson *Navy agent Hodge *Navy agent O'Shea *Navy agent Spinelli *Navy agent Tyler *Navy agent Lewis *Soldier Nathaniel Osborne 1946 *Los Angeles police detective Randall 1969 to 1973 *Vice President Spiro Agnew (Grathnar demon) 1970s *New York City police officer Li 1993 *Los Angeles police officer Willard Batts 1995 *Los Angeles police officer Sandra Smith 1998 *Sunnydale mayor Richard Wilkins *Sunnydale deputy mayor Allan Finch *Unidentified soldier *Sunnydale police chief Bob Munroe *Sunnydale police detective Paul Stein *Sunnydale police detective Clark *Sunnydale police detective Winslow 1999 *Department of Defense agent Mr. Ward *Colonel George Haviland *Colonel McNamara *Soldier Riley Finn *Soldier Forrest Gates *Soldier Graham Miller *Soldier Stavros *Soldier Dixon *Soldier Brown *Soldier Goodman *Soldier Evan *Soldier Mason *Soldier Willis *Soldier Tuck *Judge Adderly *Lieutenant Jimmy *Los Angeles county supervisor Caffrey *Los Angeles police detective Trevor Lockley *Los Angeles police detective Kate Lockley *Los Angeles police officer Frank *Los Angeles police officer David Burns *Los Angeles police officer Davis *Los Angeles police officer Mary *Los Angeles unidentified police officer 2000 *Congressman Nathan Blim *Army officer Ellis *Los Angeles police detective Kate Lockley *Los Angeles police detective Jack Carlson *Los Angeles police detective Kendrick *Los Angeles police officer Broomfield *Los Angeles police officer Chris *Los Angeles police officer Dale *Los Angeles police officer Dave *Los Angeles police officer Gary *Los Angeles police officer Peter Harkes *Los Angeles police officer Harlan *Los Angeles police officer Kevin Helenbrook *Los Angeles police officer Heath *Los Angeles police officer Turlock *Los Angeles police officer Whitman *Los Angeles police officer George *Los Angeles unidentified police officer *Peace Corps agent Samantha Finn 2001 *Lieutenant Lou *Los Angeles police captain Atkinson *Los Angeles police detective Kate Lockley *Los Angeles parole officer Sam *Los Angeles police officer Sanchez *Los Angeles police department Internal Affairs Guy *Los Angeles police department Internal Affairs Woman *Los Angeles unidentified police officer *Los Angeles unidentified police officer 2003 *Sunnydale police officer Duncan *Sunnydale police officer Munroe *Los Angeles police detective Richardson *Los Angeles security guard Henderson 2004 *California Senator Helen Brucker *California Senator candidate Mike Conley (Season Eight) *General Voll *Lieutenant Moulter *The General (Season Nine) *Military agent Riley Finn *Los Angeles police detective Kate Lockley *San Francisco police detective Robert Dowling *San Francisco police detective Miranda Cheung *San Francisco police officer Greggs *San Francisco police officer Farrell (Season Ten) *Department of Defense director Lake Stevens *Military agent Riley Finn *Military agent Samantha Finn *Army agent Satsu *Supernatural analyst Graham Miller *Major Billings *Military contractor Tonia Marsh *Military contractor Faith Lehane *Military contractor Mai *Military contractor Nell *Military contractor Martina *Military contractor Sarah *Military contractor Theo Daniels *Military contractor Willow Rosenberg *San Francisco police detective Robert Dowling *San Francisco supernatural crime consultant Spike *San Francisco supernatural crime consultant Olivia Williams *San Francisco supernatural crime consultant Buffy Summers (Season Eleven) *President Malloy *Vice President *Chief of Staff of the United States Army General Bill *Secretary of supernatural Ophelia Reyes *White House press secretary Joanna Wise *Military agent Riley Finn *Military agent Samantha Finn *Military contractor Jordan *Military contractor Kennedy *San Francisco police detective Robert Dowling *San Francisco police officer Patterson 23rd Century *Haddyn lawman Erin Fray *Haddyn lawman Broder Unknown *Los Angeles police detective N. Emigh *Los Angeles police officer Winter Subdivisions *United States Armed Forces *Demon Research Initiative *The Initiative *Sunnydale Police Department *Los Angeles Police Department *San Francisco Police Department *New York City Police Department *Haddyn Police Force *Unified Supernatural Combatant Command *Supernatural Crisis Act fr:Gouvernement des États-Unis Category:Organizations Category:Terminology